Attack on Boralis
|date=November 26, 2551 |place=Boralis |result= victory : All landed killed : destroyed : destroyed : defended |side1= |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Sean Greene ( ) Richard-077 Dominic-094 |commanders2= Unnamed ( ) Unnamed ( ) |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=2 82 2 :Richard-077 :Dominic-094 |forces2=1 1 108 on ground :94 ::1 :14 |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=78 killed Richard-077 and Dominic-094 severally wounded |casual2=All forces killed/destroyed |casual3= |casual4= }} The Attack on Boralis was a military strike conducted by the against the top-secret installation on Boralis that was located in a valley. Background to conflict A that was recovered from the Covenant before the latter could access its contents, and was taken by a to Boralis. The frigate was pursued by a single . The attack The Covenant immediately deployed a less than two hundred meters away from the installation, preventing the UNSC from dropping reinforcements. The only company of at the installation, led by Sean Greene, faced an attack of continuous of and . The ODSTs were both outnumbered and inferior, just able to hold off the oncoming elites thanks to Greene's sniping skills. Arrival of the SPARTANs Richard-077 and Dominic-094, who were stationed on Edis, a planet in the same solar system as Boralis, arrived on Boralis via from a second Paris-class frigate. This was the ' first battle in the then-new . Overestimating the strength of his shields, Rick charged into a cluster of five elites, sustaining multiple wounds and a forestock swing of a , knocking him unconscious. Before the elites could continuously shoot at Rick's unconscious body, they were forced to turn their attention to Dom and a fireteam of ODSTs, and were subsequently killed. Rick was immediately rushed into the installation for medical treatment. Dom, however, was able to kill six elites before suffering a concussion caused by a that grazed the side of his scalp. The ODSTs were able to draw the elites' attention, saving the SPARTAN. Although it was the SPARTANs who were boosting morale among the ODSTs, Greene actually achieved far more kills due to remaining hidden with his . Unfortunately, an elite eventually discovered Greene's location, and killed the captain with a swing to his skull. Destroying the anti-aircraft cannon When Rick recovered, he ran across the side of the valley towards the anti-aircraft cannon. On his way, he near-simultaneously destroyed a and killed another elite by making use of . Rick successfully made it into the anti-aircraft cannon and tossed two into , neutralizing it. Soon after, however, an elite discovered Rick and the two traded single blows. The elite was killed, while Rick was left barely alive. Cleaning up kills the last .]]In orbit, the two frigates were able to destroy the corvette, halting all Covenant reinforcements. With Greene's death and Rick's incapacitation, Dom was the only soldier capable of effectively finishing off the remaining elites. Although Dom was able to kill five elites with little trouble, he was grazed by the of a sixth. The SPARTAN was once again saved by the distraction of ODSTs, allowing him to finish the elite off. As the last elite, a , was fleeing to cover, Dom was able to pick it off with his from fifty meters away. Aftermath The navigation core was successfully dismantled and purged of its contents. Both SPARTANs were immediately hospitalized, and were subsequently awarded with for their injuries. Rick received a , while Dom received a , both for their bravery against the elites. Sean Greene was posthumously awarded the same medals as Rick's.